just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Saxobeat
|year = 2011 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = (JD4) |pc = Ocean Blue |gc = |lc = Fuchsia (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |nowc = MrSaxobeat |mashup = Only for Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 126 (Classic) 87 (Mashup) |perf = Shirley Henault}} "Mr. Saxobeat" by is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, is wearing a dress adorned with purple palm trees. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, golden-yellow the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She has purple hair in a high ponytail and wears a pair of pink heart-framed sunglasses, pink and blue bracelets on her right wrist and dark-blue wedges. The dancer has a blue outline. Background The routine takes place in different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props of palm trees, some of which light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. During the saxophone parts of the song, dandelion-colored silhouettes of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: 'Outstretch both your hands and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. This is done during the beginning, beginning of the final chorus, and is the final move of the routine. '''Gold Move 2: '''Stretch your left hand across the front of your body during the beginning of the second chorus. Mr. Saxobeat GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 QW0LAZ.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 ''in-game Mr. Saxobeat GM 1.png|Gold Move 2 gJLXQD.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (Other consoles) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (Wii U only) * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Mister Saxobeat" is sung Just Dance 2017 Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Surfboard * Watermelon Mashup ''Mr. Saxobeat has an unlockable Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *Mr. Saxobeat' *Boomsday'' *''Touch Me Want Me'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Funplex'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Boomsday'' *''Touch Me Want Me'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Girls & Boys'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' Puppet Master Mode Mr. Saxobeat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Mr. Saxobeat' * Hitchiker/Seesaw/Aerobic Punch/Heels N' Toes * Dude Style/Neon Flex/Techno Lock/Relax * Nerdy Swing/Rain Dance/Hippie Throw/Shuffling * Bridal Boogie/Step Back/Around The World/Heartbeat Bump * Mod Poses/Claws/Party Whip/Crawl * Skater Girl/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Jig/Super Groovy * Cocktail/Slope Walk/Galactic Pose/Bouncer * Push Pineapple/Hopscotch Jump/Schoolgirl Sway/Hypnotise * Cheer Snap/Robotic Repeat/Rocking Chair/Cyber Whip * You And Me/Kazatchok/Groovy Jerk/Pump Down * Barking Mad/Come On/Indian Lasso/Keep Cool * Comb Your Hair/Lazy Frog/African Swim/Crescent Moon * Clubber Girl/Puddle Splashing/Push 'N' Spin/Supersonic Hands * Tribal Swim/Punching Queen/Watch Out/The Champion * 70's Groove/Rainbow/Outrage/Uppercut * Dirty Singer/Cosmic Circle/Running Pin-Up/Rocking Punch * Denim Dude/Tribal Magic/Afro Vibes/Wonder Walk * Nerdy Boogie/Hopscotch Kata/Listen/Possesed * Switching/Club Snap/Sporty Clap/Swan Walk * Going Nowhere/Ice Skater/Party March/House Slide * Heart Strong/Arm Pulse/Falling Leaf/Wrong * Medallion Man/Heavy Punch/Woodstock/Cyber Run * Mr.Saxobeat Appearances in Mashups Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''4x4 (Best of JD 4) * All About That Bass (Divas) * Animals (Club) * Let's Groove (Just Shine) * Summer (Girl Power) * Uptown Funk (Behind The Scenes) Captions Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beach Babe * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Good Waves (recycled caption from ''Good Feeling) * Malibu Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Pendulum Whip (recycled caption from Good Feeling) * Rolling Waves * Shoot 'Em Up (recycled caption from Good Feeling) * Sunset Swing Trivia *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, with a yellow dress with red palm trees and pink and green wedges. *The pictograms have purple arrows, in spite of the coach's glove being black. *Strangely, the word "freak" isn't censored during the line "Like a freak". It is censored in other songs such as Turn up the Love. *The coach has an avatar in . It becomes unlockable with the Ghostbusters Mashup in February. *During the Mashup, when "Mr. Saxobeat" is said (during Funplex and Only Girl (In The World), and with the original coach at the end) the line comes up and reads "Mr. Saxobeatxobeat" but the lines stops highlighting right before the extra "xobeat". *The background resembles Barbra Streisand’s Extreme mode. *"Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. Whenever these words are sung, the wires light up. *The coach had a different colour scheme before; this appears sometimes in Puppet Masters, after choosing "Strike The Pose!". *In the Puppet Master Mode, the pictograms for Make The Party (Don't Stop) have yellow arrows instead of green arrows and the Extreme version of Good Feeling has orange pictograms with blue arrows. * On Just Dance Unlimited, the intro of the routine has different background sounds-similar to Dynamite on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 and further, there is some hubbub before the actual song starts. ** Also, the lyrics on Just Dance Now and Unlimited say You make me '''this' instead of ''You make me '''dance'. * Alexandra Stan is the first Romanian artist in the entire series. She is followed by INNA, who sings ''Cola Song in . * The dancer appeared in Uptown Funk's Mashup but didn't appear in the original version's background. Gallery mrsaxobeat.jpg|''Mr. Saxobeat'' Saxobeatinactive.png|''Mr. Saxobeat'' on the menu Saxobeatactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover mrsaxbobeat_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach mrsaxobeat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 88msacobeat.png|Avatar on 88.png|Avatar on and later games 20088.png|Golden avatar 30088.png|Diamond avatar mr saxobeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Mr. Saxobeat Dancer.png|Dancer Saxcobe.png Med newUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen KINECT MrSaxoBeat-0012 Gamescom.jpg|Official screenshot saxobeat beta.jpg|Beta Coach saxobeatstpanom.png|The beta coach in action MrSaxobeatBTS.PNG|Behind the Scenes MrSaxobeatwithMakeThePartyDontStopBTS.PNG|Behind the Scenes with Make The Party (Don't Stop) Videos Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan - 5 Stars Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat (Mashup) - 5 Stars Mr.Saxobeat - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 Just_Dance_Now_-_Mr._Saxobeat_by_Alexandra_Stan_2*_Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Mr. Saxobeat References Site Navigation